The Fox and the Vampire
by Byebyecll
Summary: A lone orphan fox boy meets a Vampire who has an interest in him. Will the Vampire dine off his new prey or will there be somthing more to this little Kitsune? MPreg, Yaoi, Lemon, and more!
1. Chapter 1

do not own Naruto. Please enojoy.

~Chapter 1~  
A young, blonde boy sat aginst a tree under a starry night sky gazing the heavens above. He gazed with lonlyness and longing as he let himself relax. He wiped a tear from the side of his face as he thought about the questions that were left unanwsered.

"Who am I? What is my purpose? Who and where are my family? Does anybody love me?"He whispered to himself as he looked the stars that never seemed alone.

He looked at his left and stared at what made him so different. He had a long, orange-red tail that rested lazily next to him. He was sad at the fact that not only did he have a tail, but he had two red-orange ears of a fox.

He stood up and walked over to the fountian ahead. He gazed at his reflection and glared at what he saw with his bloody red and blue eyes. He was a demon to nature and the people around him, or so he thought.

In a tree not far away from the boy, there was a pale, dark creature watching the boy. He caustiously sliped out of the tree as quietly as he could. When he walked closer to the boy, the boy turned around to see what was behind him.

Behind boy stood a pale, raven haired boy with the darkest onyx eyes the other boy has ever seen. He started to talk to the blonde boy.

"I couldn't help but notice, but are you a fox?"He said with a steady voice.

"Yeah, I was born like this."the blonde said looking at the other boy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said with a soft smile.

"My name is...Naruto Uzumakie."Naruto said giving Sasuke a polite smile.

"Naruto, eh? I have heard about you. The village says you are a freak and they don't like you."Sasuke said with a stern look on his face.

Naruto looked down and nodded. When he looked at Sasuke, he saw him smiling.

"So, your different too?"Sasuke said grinning. Under his grin was a pair of long, deadly looking fangs.

Naruto backed away at first but stopped when he felt the fountain wall hitting the heels of his shoes. He desplately looked for a way to escaped the vampire. When he saw there was space between the vampire and the fountain, he took advantage of it. He slid past the vampire but was pushed onto the bench next to him. He felt the vampire pin him to the bench. Naruto struggled to get free but it was hopeless. He began to feel the vampire's warm breath hit his neck. He winced when he felt the needle sharp fangs peirce his neck.

"P-please..."Naruto managed to breath as the vampire sucked from the fox boy.

The Vampire stopped and released Naruto. He then grabbed Naruto's chin and kissed him. Naruto was suprised by the Vampire's reaction. Sasuke pulled apart from the young blonde and looked directly into his eyes.

"Tell you what, if you let me hang around you and stay by my side, I will let you live." Sasuke said.

"O-okay, but just don't hurt me."The blonde said trying to push the vampire off of him.

"Its a deal. Meet me here tomorrow at eight o' clock. Got it? Don't try running off."

"F-fine."

"See you then, my little Kitsune." Sasuke said walking away.

Naruto watched Sasuke walk away. When the Uchiha was out of sight, Naruto dashed home and locked his door. He was panting when he sat onto his bed. He never wanted to express a first encounter like that ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Sasuke. Warning: This containe yaoi. Please enjoy and comment.

When Naruto woke up that morning, he had a strange feeling in his mind. When he finally wake up, he got dressed and quickly ate his breakfast. He stopped for a miniute and realized the reason he felt in the need to be in a hurry.

'Uchiha.'Thought Naruto. Last night, he had a horrible encounter with the Uchiha and found out that the Uchiha was not normal. Naruto quickly hurried into the parked where he was to meet the Uchiha.

Naruto sat on the bench and waited quietly for the vampire. After a couple of hours, the little kitsune fell asleep. When he woke up, it was already nightfall. Naruto looked at his watch and realized it was eight P.M. When Naruto looked around for the Uchiha, he saw him approaching with a tired look in his eye.

"I have been waiting here since 8 in the morning!"Naruto yelled with an annoyed tone.

"You do know that Vampires sleep during the day, right?"Sasuke said as he yawned.

"What is wrong with you? wake up from a nap?"Naruto said glancing at the vampire.

"Your the one to talk?"Sasuke asked with a smirk.

There was a bit of a silence between the two until the Uchiha got up. Sasuke looked back at Naruto with an intrested look in his eyes.

"What?"Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke make somewhat of a grin.

"I was thinking about making you into my slave or somthing."Sasuke said turning away from the fox boy.

"What?! You can't do that! That is not fair! Why me?"Naruto stood and yelled at Sasuke.

"Easy boy, just trying to pull you leg. There is one thing I know about you know."Sasuke said walking over to a nearby tree.

"And what would that be, of darkness?"Naruto said crossing his arms and glancing at his right corner.

"Your cute when your mad."Sasuke said looking at the blonde.

"What did you just say?"Naruto asked looking at sasuke with a blushing face. Naruto had to admit one thing, he was a bit caught off guard by that comment.

"Your heard me fox boy."Sasuke said looking up at the sky.

Naruto blushed and turned away."Uhh... thanks? Wait wait wait, are you gay?"Naruto asked with a curious look in his eye.

"No, I olny said that to make you feel special. Of course I am!"Sasuke said with a muffled chuckle.

"Really, 'cuz I am too."Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know, that is why i came to you. You came into this park every night just to look at the stars."Sasuke said sighning at the blonde.

"So......Your a stalker?!"Naruto said pointing at the vampire and yelling.

"Sure, you could say that. What really made my intrest increase was what you were thinking about and why you were different."Sasuke said as he pointed to Naruto's ears and tail.

"You read my mind too?! Don't do that!"Naruto said with an angry look on his face.

Sasuke chuckled and looked back at he sky. He noticed that the moon was beginning to set.

"I must go Naruto. Til' we meet again."Sasuke said as he dissapeared.

Naruto was left there staring at the space where Sasuke stood.

"What the heck am i gonna do?"Naruto said outloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Contains yaoi. I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. thank yo and enjoy~

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up that morning screaming and covered in sweat. He wiped off the sweat from his face and tried to forget abotu his dream. He had had his dream that he has had for the past years on his own.

In Naruto's dream, he was running twoards a young couple holding a little bundle of blankets in their arms. He ran over to them and saw that the little being in the blankets was himself as a child, but somthing was different. The child's whiskers were thicker and he had a more evil look in his eye.

Suddenly, the baby exploded and a giant fox started to rise from the babies remains. He grabbed the father of the child and swallowed him whole while he grabbed the mother and threw her off into the distance. Naruto yelled adn screamed at the fox until the fox finally noticed him. The fox bared his teeth and snarled at Naruto and touched naruto with his nose and then, Naruto finally woke up.

Naruto ate little of his breakfast and decided to shower quickly. When he finished hsi shower, we went to his closet and opened it up to see Uchiha leaning agisnt the wall asleep.

".......WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?!" Naruto shouted covering himself with the towel more.

Sasuke opened one of his eyes and made a hiss at the light Naruto let in and he closed the closet.

"I AM TALKING TO YOU! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!"Naruto shouted again, except he was louder.

"Well you said I could hang out and be near you and such." Sasuke said with a yawn.

"I DID NOT MEAN IT FOR YOU TO SLEEP OVER AT MY HOUSE IN MY CLOSET!" Naruto yelled. He finally decided to leave it at that and just ignore him.

At dusk, Sasuke emerged from from Naruto's closet and walked over to Naruto who was asleep on the bed. He layed over Naruo and nibbled on his neck and rubbed his tail. Naruto moaned slightly and woke up.

" Hn......uh? SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"Naruto yelled with a red face. He tried to push Sasuke off completly but it was all in vain.

"Nothing, just playing with my kitsune."Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. He then kissed Naruto.

Naruto flinch and tried to pull away, but Sasuke had him pinned. He then tried to bite Sasuke's lip, but Sasuke's fangs would just sink into his own lip.....or mabey even hsi neck. Naruto just decided to just let the vampire have his way.

Sasuke forced his tounge into Naruto's mouth and let his tounge explore every inch of Naruto's mouth. When Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, Naruto was gasping for breath and grasping the bed.

"Enough, Please." Naruto begged still panting.

Sasuke chuckled and got off of Naruto and yawned. He then walked over to Naruto's kitchen and searched through Naruto's pantry.

"Ramen, Ramen, Pork Ramen, ramen, and...Oh? What a suprise. Ramen. " Sasuke closed Naruto's pantry and stared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed.

".....I am going to add some more.....Green into your life. I want my little Kitsune to be Healthy." Sasuke said grinning evily.

~~To be Continued~~


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Naruto. Please enjoy~

Chapter 4

Naruto stared at Sasuke like he was talking giberish. " What?"

" You heard me. I am going to make you eat a healthy diet from now on. Mr. Starch feeder." Sasuke said poking Naruto's ear.

"What?! N-no....I REFUSE!" Naruto said running away to his living room. He waited there for 20 miniutes until sasuke dragged him out from under the couch.

" Come on." Sasuke said getting out a peice of celery and offering it to him.

" Nu huh!" Naruto said turning his head away with a look of disgust on his face.

Sasuke sat there thinking for a miniute and snapped his fingers. He ate the celery instead and pinned Naruto against the wall and kissed him, forcing him to swallow the celery. Naruto thrashed around and tried to push Sasuke off, but Sasuke was enjoying himself to much. He forced his tounge into Naruto's mouth and touched his tounge with Naruto's hoping to have a battle for dominance. Naruto continued to thrash and try to push Sasuke off, but he worked in vain.

Sasuke reached for the veggies he got and held them to Naruto's face when they parted.

" If you don't start eating, my tounge will explore farther than your mouth." Sasuke said with a devilish grin on his face.

Naruto immediatly grabbed the bag and started eating everything in there. Sasuke smirked triumphantly and sat down at the dinning table and crossed his legs. Naruto threw a couple of glares as he swallowed his food and sighed.

" Alright, I am done now." Naruto announced as he put the stems and the cores in the trash.

" Good. Now, come here." Sasuke said as he beckoned for Naruto to sit on his lap.

"What? Why? No." Naruto said turning away.

" I said Now." Sasuke said. With a wave of his fingers, Naruto flew back and landed on his lap.

Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist and kisses and nibbled on his neck. Naruto struggled at first but stopped when he felt Sasuke's fangs grave aginst his skin. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's tounge run over one of his veins and winced when he bit down on.

" W-what are you doing?!" Naruto asked with a moan from the pleasure and pain.

" I fed you, now you feed me." Sasuke said before he started to feast upon Naruto's blood.

Naruto blushed and moaned as Sasuke drank upon him and moved his head out of the way more. Sasuke smirked and licked his neck to heal the wound. He then pushed Naruto to the ground and leaned over him and wrapped his arms around his waist again.

" H-HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto shouted with a tomatoe red face.

Sasuke immediatly got off and tried to keep his cool.

" Sorry about that." He said standing up adn putting his hands in his pockets. The sun began to rise and shine through the kitchen window.

Sasuke hissed and walked to the closet and went into it without saying another word. Naruto just sat there and sighed.

"That was close...." He said getting up and walking to his own bed.

~To be Continued~


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own naruto blah blah HERE WE GO XD

~Chapter 5~

Naruto had a heart racing dream.

Sasuke woke up one night in a wonderful mood. He helped Naruto up and started dancing to and fro with him with a steady, but elegant beat. He looked at Naruto with a loving, gentle look. Sasuke grinned happily and kissed him on the cheek without piercing him with his fangs.

Naruto gave Sasuke a puzzled look and blushed a little from the kiss. He bit his lower lip afraid of the question he was about to ask.

" What is with you?" Naruto asked while Sasuke continued to dance with him.

"I haev chosen you to be my life long mate and will introduce you to my parents tonight!"Sasuke said cheerefully while twirling Naruto around.

Naruto stopped and stared at Sasuke like he was an idiot. He then made an earsplitting scream that shook everything around him and he finally woke up.

Naruto jolted awake covered in cold sweat. He looked at the clock and sighed as it was the time Sasuke should awaken. When Naruto glanced over at the vampire's slumber chamber, he noticed that it was open. Naruto then turned to his left and noticed the Uchiha's lips just centimeters from his own. Naruto blushed a tomatoe red and backed away.

" Good evening." Sasuke said with a lustful look in his eyes. he licked his fangs and grinned at Naruto.

Naruto backed away more but found that he was trapped from the wall behind him. He shaked when the Uchiha was over him and shivered when Sasuke grazed his teeth over his neck.

Sasuke took off his and Naruto's shirt and used them to tie Naruto's hands to the bed post. He then licked his neck and collar bone gently.

"You are just too much to resist. I have to make you mine." Sasuke said before he kissed Naruto.

He started to take off the rest of his clothes as his tounge licked Naruto's lower lip for entrance. Naruto was stunned when he welcomed Sasuke's tounge into his mouth.

Sasuke grinned at Naruto's reaction and decided to take advantage of the situation. He gently grasped Naruto's hips and the fun began.

The night was filled with the soft moans of the lovers and the pleasure-filled yells of the fox. Naruto had his tail wrapped around Sasuke as his Seme released his seed into the fox. Sasuke got off and layed next to Naruto, tired from their night. Sasuke gently nibbled on Naruto's neck and peirced his tan, beautiful skin for the sweet, ruby blood underneath.

Naruto moaned and panted while the Uchiha fed off of him and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him closer. When Sasuke finished, he pulled the covers over themselves and passed out, hugging Naruto close.

Naruto thought to himself for a miniute and hugged Sasuke back as one of his questions were whispered one of the questions to himself and smiled to himself.

"Why was I so afraid of that dream? Was it because I thought it would have never come true? Will anyone ever love me?..... I believe someone does." He whispered and kissed Sasuke's cheek*

~To be continued~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my fello viewers! Prepare to have a thriling adventure with part 6 of the Fox and the Vampire! Please enjoy~

Ch 6

Sasuke woke up with dry blood running out of his mouth. He sat up and wipped the dry blood off. With a great yawn, he got out of bed and stretched. He looked down at the little kitsune who had become his lover last night.

" Hmm....I should clean him up. He needs a bath." Sasuke gave a thoughtful look about somthing he found out last night. He simply shrugged and uncovered his little Kitsune.

Once Naruto was uncovered, Sasuke froze in place when he looked at his dear kitsune. He gaped and shook when he saw what had happened to Naruto. He took a couple of steps back and looked at his own hands.

Laying there, Naruto was covered with large bruises and had sprained his whrist. He was still asleep, but was unaware of the throbbing all over his lower abdmon and whrist.

Sasuke covered his mouth and stared wide-eyed at Naruto. What had he done? How did Naruto end up being beaten to the way he was now? Sasuke glanced at his hands again and clenched his fists. He was a vampire of course, he was bound to be stronger than the fragile kitsune. Sasuke picked up the fox and took him to the bath where he started a warm bath.

Naruto woke up and looked sleepily at Sasuke. He made his little fox grin but winced when he moved his bad hand.

"Ouch! What happened?!" Naruto said as he looked at himself. When he saw the bruises, he nearly screamed.

"Calm down Naruto. I am sorry, that was my fault. Last night, I guess I kinda forgot about my strength and how fragile you were. Please forgive me." Sasuke said as he gently put Naruto into the tub.

Naruto was about to scream and yell at sasuke, but stopped and purred when his aching body touched the water. He relaxed into the water more and flicked his tail in happiness.

Sasuke chuckled and began to gently clean Naruto. He was careful to brush lightly over Naruto's aching areas. When Sasuke rubbed Naruto's tail to wash the soap into the fur, moaned slightly and covered his mouth. Sasuke just sat there staring at the kitsune. He shrugged and continued to wash the fox.

When Sasuke finished scrubbing him with soap, he poured water over him to rinse him off. He helped Naruto out of the water and helped him stand up straight so he could dry him off. Before Sasuke could get ahold of him with a towel first, Naruto shook himself and drenched Sasuke in the water that was soaked in his ears and tail.

"Oops. Oh well, you deserved it." Naruto said smiling and laughing.

Sasuke merely smiled at the kitsune and kissed his cheek. After he dried him off, he put Naruto in one of his own outfits and pat his head.

"Why am I wearing your clothes?" Naruto said with a curious flick of his ear.

"Because, there are other vampires than myself and they need to know that you are mine though my scent." Sasuke said grabbing a brush and brushing Naruto's fur and hair.

"...But I don't belong to anybody." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"What I mean is, you are my current mate and so it tells the other Vampires that you are with me. It protects you in other words." Sasuke said petting Naruto's ears.

Naruto nodded and hugged Sasuke. Though he was cold, he was comforting. Naruto snaked his hands around Sasuke and kisses him passionatly. But, Sasuke stopped him and pulled him away.

" I don't want to go out of control again and hurt you. But you can do one thing for me." Sasuke said putting a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a loving smile.

"I know you can mother children. I discovered that last night. So....Will you start a family wiht me?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto a serious look on his face.

To be continued~


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long while. I haev been busy. Please forgive me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto charas. Though...I wish i did Enjoy!

"I know you can mother children. I discovered that last night. So....Will you start a family wiht me?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto a serious look on his face.

Chapter 7

Naruto turned pale and his smile faded into a frown. What? How did he figure it out? A family? For heaven's sake, he was no older than 16!

"U-Umm......" Naruto said just staring at Sasuke.

"Well? Will you please?" Sasuke said pressing the blonde's hands aginst his chest over his heart.

"Sasuke, I am only 16 and....How did you find out?" Naruto said with a light blush on his face

" Well...When I was holding your hand while we were....Yeah...I felt somthing weird about them....Let me show you." Sasuke said holding up Naruto's hand. He then cut Naruto's index finger tip.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Naruto said trying to pull his hand back, but he stopped and froze when he saw what oozed out of his finger.

A white, creamy milk flowed down Naruto's hand and onto the the floor they were standing. Naruto stared at the milky substance adn nearly fell over. This was a new feature that he has never learned about.

"W-what is this?" Naruto asked a little afraid.

" Well....Its milk...For young children." Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's arm.

"B-but....Oh my god....I really am a freak!" Naruto said with tears pouring down his eyes.

" No you aren't! I think you are a special gift Naruto. My special gift." Sasuke said turning Naruto to look into his onyx eyes.

"Special gift? This is a curse Sasuke." Naruto said blinking a tear away.

"Nonsense. It is a beautifu gift and opertunity. That is why I am asking for you Naruto. You are the one I want. You are the one I love." Sasuke said kissing one of Naruto's tears away.

Naruto smiled up at the Uchiha and wraped his arms around his waist. he then kissed him on the lips and made his classical fox grin.

"Alright. But only on one condition." Naruto said pressing his cheek aginst Sasuke's.

"Anything." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's neck.

" Your Uke next time." Naruto said patting Sasuke's cheek and walking to his shower.

Sasuke stood there processing what he had just heard. Uke? great. The last thing he would ever be on earth.

While Naruto was in the shower, he thought about a lot of things regarding to the agreement he had just made with Sasuke. Was he ready to become a mother? What would the Villagers think? Uh oh, the Villagers. What WILL they think? Will they kick the two of them out of Konoha? Naruto shivered at the thought of having to live with Sasuke in a cave.

Naruto looked down at his stomach and put a hand over it. He studied the birthmark he had and sighed.

" I wonder what it is going to be like with another living being inside my body..."Naruto said as he turned the water off and dried himself off.

Sasuke was already dressed and fixing somthing in the kitchen for the kitsune. Good Idea. Naruto had forgotten how hungry he was and zoomed into the kitchen wiht only a towel around himself.

"...........Go change or no food." Sasuke said chuckeling.

"But I am so hungry! Oh, fine!" Naruto said crossing his arms and stomping into his room. After a couple of miniutes, Naruto came out in his favotire konoha boxers.

"......That is better I guess....Here." Sasuke said while he slipped Naruto his cup of Ramen.

" WOOT!....Hey...Do you think we could add some peanutbutter and celery to it?"

~To be continued~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Now for an exciting chapter of The Fox and the Vampire. Warning: YAOI! xD Enjoy!

" WOOT!....Hey...Do you think we could add some peanutbutter and celery to it?"

Chapter 8

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Is he pregnate already? Is this a craving?

"Uh....Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you....Craving celery and peanutbutter?"

"No, I just know that you would say no to every other sweet, kinda fatty, food I would ask for." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Oh....Right..."Sasuke said setting Naruto's ramen and the celery with peanutbutter before him.

Naruto quickly ate all of his meal and stretched. He then looked at Sasuke seriously and inhaled.

"I......am bored."Naruto exhaled.

"......I can help you with that problem."Sasuke said licking his fangs giving Naruto a lustful look.

"O-OH GEEZE!"Naruto yelled and started to run, but Sasuke quickly scooped him into his arms and took him to the room.

Sasuke quickly took off all of their clothes and kissed Naruto passionatly as he layed over him. Naruto glared at Sasuke and pushed him off.

"What is it?"Sasuke asked.

"I am Seme this time Teme. Hey that rhymed! Anywho...."Naruto said with his arms crossed.

".....Rock paper sissors."Sasuke said with a playful smile.

".......Agreed. One winning. No exceptions."Naruto said getting ready for their battle.

Sasuke and Naruto threw out their hands adn began the battle. The first 4 rounds were tied, but it finally ended with Sasuke having sissors and naruto having paper. Naruto went wide-eyed and looked at Sasuke who's face held a smirk of victory.

"....R-REMATCH!"Naruto yelled before Sasuke pinned him to the bed.

"No no. No exceptions. It was only one winning."Sasuke said as he began to kiss Naruto's neck and stroke his shaft.

Naruto moaned and grabbed the bed sheets. Sasuke then slid down and began to lick and suck Naruto. Naruto arched his back and grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's fangs brushed over Naruto's erection and Naruto shivered.

"W-watch the fangs! Ugh! SASUKE!"Naruto yelled before he came into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke greedily gulped down Naruto's seed and then came back up to kiss his neck. He licked Naruto's collar bone and his fangs hovered over a vein.

"May I?"Sasuke asked politely giving Naruto a soft, loving smile.

".............You know I can't resist that smile of yours. Dangit."Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha.

Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck and began to gulp down Naruto's sweet smelling blood. Naruto felt somewhat light headed but held Sasuke for comfort. While Sasuke was drinking from Naruto, he positioned himself over Naruto and grabbed his hips. As soon as the Uchiha finished and licked Naruto's wound clean, he quickly entered Naruto.

Naruto yelled out and continued to hold onto the Vampire. He closed his eyes shut and blushed when he felt Sasuke kiss his neck.

Sasuke made sure to hit Naruto's good spot and make him yell out his name. When Sasuke was sure he was as deep as he could be, he released into Naruto and layed next to him, both of them covered in sweat and panting.

"My god, your really desperate for a family. Ouch."Naruto groaned as he hugged Sasuke.

"Sorry about that love."Sasuke said as he kissed the top of Naruto's head.

Both of them went to sleep that night with knotted hair and high hopes.

~3 days later~

Naruto was puking his guts out over the toilet one afternoon. His body shook whenever his stomach exploded and he was gasping for air.

"Ugh..."Naruto groaned as he walked over to Sasuke's closet. He opened the closet and shook Sasuke awake.

"What is it Na-"Sasuke was caught off guard by Naruto falling to the ground and puking on sasuke's feet.

Sasuke gasped and quickly picked him up. He didn't know what to do at first, but he decided to take Naruto to a doctor. He threw a black, hooded robe overhimself and rushed into the sunlight twoards the doctor's office.

When Sasuke was taken to a room by a nurse, a blonde headed doctor came in and looked over Naruto and his test results.

"Hm....Well, he seems to have 3 problems. First, he has the Flu so you need to be , he is using a large amount of Chakura , as well as the Kyuubi Chakura. And last..."The Doctor sad as she put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Your going to be a father."She said with a smile.

Sasuke stared at her and made the biggest grin he could. He was really going to be a father?! It worked!

"Oh, thank you so much Miss.."

"Lady Tsunade."Tsunade said patting Naruto's head.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Sasuke said with a polite bow.

"Sure thing. But, you will have to bring Naruto to me for his monthly check up. We might need to make it two days a month since Naruto is a male."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Whoa....Ugh...Sasuke...I want..."Naruto began with a tired, weak voice.

" Yes, Love?"

"....I want a spinach salad with peanutbutter and gummy bears in it please?" Naruto asked smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke Stared at him and cuckled.

"Sure thing."

"Also....." Naruto said staring off kinda and gulping.

"Also?"

".....I want a cup of blood if that is alright..."Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke with a confused look.

~To be continued~


End file.
